A Harry Situation
by decadenceeternal
Summary: Shoved through the veil, Harry finds himself in a new world with a new body. Faced with the loss of his magic, he must survive in zootopia with only his wit and instincts to guide him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that came to me as all ideas do, while drunk. I will try to see it through to the end though, so please be patient with me, as my grammar is a little rusty from not writing in so long.**

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Zootopia.

Prologue

Green eyes peered into brown, the air thick with tension. As he stared, Harry could feel a bead of sweat roll down his face. It had all come down to this final moment, and he had to come out victorious. The brown eyes lingered on him, the owner sporting an impish smile.

"Well, whats it going to be?" she purred. Harry's hand tightened as he finally made his move.

"got any threes?" harry asked as he looked down at the cards in his hand. His face lit up in excitement as he saw Hermiones head drop. Sulking, she handed him her the 3 cards in her hand. "Yes! Harry cheered as he jumped up and down in his seat, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"yeah yeah, laugh it up harry", Hermoine said as she took off the sweater she was wearing. "I wouldn't be celebrating too much, after all, that's the first win you have gotten. Or do I need to remind you that you are almost naked?" Harrys elation died, but before he could reply, there was a knock on the door. "I will get that, you get dressed."

"Sounds good to me", Harry said as he gathered up his clothes from the floor of their 2 bedroom flat. It had been a year out of Hogwarts when Hermoine and he decided to move in together. She had decided to go to university and didn't want to live alone. He had agreed to move in, citing that it made the trips to the Ministry easier. His job as an auror paid well enough that he never had to touch the money he had saved. It was fortunate, since the goblins confiscated his vault as reparations for the damage done during their escape from gringotts. As he was throwing on his shirt, Hermoine came rushing back into the room.

"Harry, an unspeakable is here to see you. He says it has something to do with the Veil." Harry nodded at that. He filed a request for more information regarding the archway about 2 weeks ago, never really expecting to get any response, since the unspeakable's tended to be secretive. Walking towards the front door, he was greeted by a lanky, blonde haired man.

"Mr. Potter, I am glad to inform you that your request has been approved, with limitations of course." he said. Harry motioned him to continue. "All that we as is that you come to the department and verify a few of the comments you mentioned in your report."

"Ok, let me just grab my stuff really quick and I will join you." receiving a nod, harry quickly grabbed his wand and moleskin pouch before walking over towards hermoine. "Looks like I will have to suspend the strip goldfish game" hermoine laughed, before punching him in the shoulder.

"Yes, because you were doing so well," she said as he made his way to the door while chuckling. When he got outside, the unspeakable looked at him with an amused grin.

"Girlfriend?" "No, just a really good cheater at cards." laughter ensued between the pair. "Ok, just grab onto this portkey and we will arrive at the DoM." the unspeakable said, holding out a tire iron. Harry shrugged, grabbing onto the metal and immediately feeling the pull in his navel.

They appeared inside the stone chamber that housed the Veil. Looking around, Harry took note that there was no one else there. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the unspeakable.

"Ahh I see that you were expecting others, don't worry. Ever since the minister cut our budget, we have had to release personnel, and sadly my research group was one of the first to go. I believe introductions are in order, I am Kaleb, the sole researcher in charge of the Veil, or as I like to call it, the Gateway." Harry nodded, knowing that the budget cuts had effected all of the departments of the ministry.

"Lets get down to business Kaleb, you said that you have some questions about my report?" Kaleb nodded, getting an excited look on his face.

"Yes Mr. Potter, in your report you mentioned that in your 5th year, you encountered the Veil when a group of your classmates and yourself breeched the protections of the DoM. Is that correct?" harry nodded. "and you claim to have heard voices coming from the veil?" another nod followed, making the unspeakables face show elation. "You don't understand how important this is for my research! I have long theorized that the gateway is really a dimensional tear in our reality!"

"Okay, so is that good?" harry asked, looking over at the tattered cloth that wasnt suppose to exist. Kaleb was now jumping up and down like a schoolgirl with a sugar rush.

"Its fantastic! It means that there are potential worlds out there to study!" calming down, Kaleb pulled a clip board out of nowhere. "Now, can you hear any voices coming from the gateway?" Harry turned his head to the arch, walking towards it and stopping about 3 feet from it, he began to hear the whispers again.

"Yeah, they are there, I cant make out what they are saying though." Kaleb once again became excited, and rushed in to attempt to hear them to.

A fundamental fact of the universe is that if something can go wrong, it will. This can be observed in all objects and creatures, including the shoe laces on the unspeakables feet. In the researchers excitement, he had failed to notice the laces come undone, resulting in him tripping about 2 feet from harry.

Caught off guard, harry was knocked off balance, and fell into the veil. Getting up off the ground, kaleb looked around the now empty room. "Oh dear, this isnt good."


	2. Chapter 2: Brave New world

**I do not own harry potter or zootopia.**

Chapter 1. Brave new world

Harry was no stranger to pain, having gone through various forms of it in his school years. From basilisk bites, to the cruticus curse, he had built up a tolerance that most people would find ridiculous. But the pain that seared through his nerves made him wish that he had stayed at home that day. Streaks of lights soared around him, blinding him as he fell through nothingness. Looking down at his body, he gasped as he watched his skin flaking away. The sound of bones cracking and muscle tearing filled his ears. On the verge of unconsciousness, he looked down one last time, seeing an unfamiliar limb donned with black fur. All he knew after that was darkness.

 _"Its a miracle that he survived that fall!"_

 _"We are losing him!"_

 _"The condition is stable now, he is one lucky cat."_

Harrys eyes snapped open, only for him to immediately close them. His head roared in protest at the brightness of the room. Tentatively opening one eye, he got a glimpse of the white ceiling. _"I must be at St. Mungos"_ Harry thought as he went to turn his head. The room was quite large, with a window that showed out into a courtyard. Raising his hand to look at it, he immediately knew there was something wrong. Something horribly wrong. The limb was coated in black fur, with four padded digits resembling a cats paw. Panic spread over him, and the monitor he was connected to started beeping rapidly.

"quick! The patient may be going into cardiac arrest!" a voice shouted as the door to the room swung open. In stepped a rhino wearing a lab coat, bipedal and sporting a wicked horn. Behind him following him were a rabbit and a lioness, both wearing scrubs. Seeing his patient awake, the rhino slowed down and held his hoofs out. " Calm down son, you are in the hospital, you had very serious injuries and we had to get you fixed up.

Seeing a talking rhino would give anyone pause, having it claim that it was trying to help you would make you wonder what drugs you had been slipped. Harry took a deep breath, and immediately fainted. Seeing his patient passed out, the rhino shrugged before going over to check the chart.

A few hours later, harry awoke to a knock on the door. Checking his hand.. paw, ensured him that this was not in fact a dream. "Come in.." he said, his voice hoarse from misuse. Bracing himself for what ever strange creature walked through the door, he instead saw the door crack, and a voice come from outside.

"I understand that you may be a little startled, but we can explain everything to you," the voice said in a smooth fashion. It sounded like a male, and also slightly familiar. Trusting his gut, harry said ok.

The door opened up and a large bipedal dog walked in. The dog had a scruffy look about him, with black fur peppered with grey, and a mischevious look in his eye. As the dog came closer, he stopped. In unision, both occupants spoke.

"Sirius?"

"Harry!"

Harry was immediately grabbed as the dog now identified as Sirius jumped across the room and hugged him. A knot formed in Harry's throat as he tried to speak, but before he got a chance, the dog broke the hug. Then smacked him in the head. "What the hell are you doing here pup! Dont tell me you jumped into the veil!"

"No I was knocked into it by a clumsy unspeakable," harry said as he rubbed his head, noting that his ears were different too. Bringing his paw across his face, he felt a snout. The pain medication was starting to wear off, and he became aware that more than just his face and hands were different.

"well thats a dumb reason to go pup," Sirius said as he reached into the pocket of his shirt. Pulling out a small mirror, he spoke again. "well I believe that you probaly want to know what the hell happened, so here is the short story." pulling up a chair, he said down.

"The veil is a dimensional rift that is connected to this world. The world we are in is ruled by intelligent animals, and when you were pushed through it, your body underwent changes to reflect what you would look like in this world. Hence why I look like Padfoot, It seems that the changes are based upon what your animagus form is, which explains why you look like that."

"Sirius, I never became an animagus" Harry said as he started digesting the information. Sirius got a huge grin on his face.

"Nice! So this is going to be a huge suprise for you!" he said as he handed the mirror to harry. Grasping it in his paw, he held it out to look at himself. Staring back at him was panther with a patch of white fur in the shape of a lightning bolt. "I guess I have to stop calling you pup, eh?" For the second time since his arrival, Harry fainted, and Sirius laughed.

When harry woke, sirius gave him a book detailing the worlds history, and the different aspects of living as an animal. This world had received enough dimension travelers from the wizarding world that it warranted a pamphlet explaining the differences and what to expect. The Rhino, who introduced himself as Dr. Savannah, said that he would be allowed to be discharged, but to not do any strenuous activities for a week.

Standing up from his bed, Harry would have toppled over had sirius not been there to catch him. "Whoa easy there harry, remember you are in a new body." Harry nodded, trying to stabilize himself. Taking a tentative step forward, he grimaced at the soreness. Then he noticed the twitch as something brushed up against his leg. Looking down, he saw a long black tail. "Yeah, freaked me out too," padfoot said as he saw where harry was looking. Looking up, the new panther only had one thing to say to that.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah whats up pup?" Sirius asked as he opened the door.

"Does this world have beer?" Laughter followed harry as he slowly made his way out of the room.

 **Done with chapter 1! I will get around to revising it at a later date, but until then I hope to see some reviews on what everyone thinks!**


	3. Chapter 3 A plot is afoot

**I do not own harry potter or zootopia. If I did, I would be having someone type for me and enjoying a glass of wine.**

Chapter 3.

"Wait, run that by me again!" Harry said, shock at what Sirius just told him. They were seated in a dimly lit pub a couple of blocks from the hospital. During their walk there, Harry had to suppress the urge to stop and gawk at the animals who were going about their day. He had seen things in the magical world that had left him speechless, but this was on a whole new level.

"How hard is it to believe that I am engaged?" Sirius pouted as he sat across from Harry. The panther shook his head at the dog. Hearing the news that not only was his godfather employed as an accountant, but that he was in a relationship, was contradictory to what harry knew of the dog.

"Sirius, do you remember when you gave me the TALK? More specifically the part where you said that under no circumstances should I ever get married? How it sucked your life away and turned you into a shadow of your former self?" Harry chuckled as he took a swig of his beer.

"Things change pup, besides you haven't told me anything about what has happened since I fell through the veil." Harry nodded at that, before gathering his thoughts.

"Well, I killed Moldymort, graduated and then became an auror. We lost a lot of people on our side, but we won in the end." Harry said. "Remus and Tonks got together and had a kid, little ball of energy he is, and yeah." harrys words trailed off as he got lost in the past.

"Merlins balls pup, you sound like you needed a fresh start. Well dont you worry, we will get you set up in this world, with none of that Boy-Who-Lived bullshit." Sirius exclaimed as he held his glass out. Harry knocked it with his glass and both parties chugged the remaining beer. "Besides, once you adapt to this world, you may even find yourself a nice girl!" That statement had Harry choke on the remaining beer.

"What the hell is wrong with you padfoot!" harry exclaimed as he coughed. Sirius laughed as he reached over and patted the panther on the back.

"In due time pup, for now lets go home," the dog said as he stood up. A smile grew on harry's face as he heard that, home. It had a nice ring to it.

When they arrived at the house, Harry was introduced to Sirius's fiancee Samantha who was a white wolf. Once she found out who harry was, she immediately grabbed him in a huge hug.

"Oh my! Sirius has told me all about you!" She exclaimed as she let go. "I wish Sirius had told me before you came over what your species was! I need to take you shopping tomorrow because I don't think his clothes will fit right on you."

"Its ok Ma'am, I don't want to be a burden," harry started to say, but was immediately cut off by sirius.

'Nonsense pup! I have 8 birthdays to make up for, we might as well get you looking nice for the ladies!" the dog said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Samantha gasped.

"That's right! I just have to introduce you to my friend Kayla! She will just eat you up!" Samantha said with a perverted giggle. It dawned on harry then why Sirius was marrying this woman. Of course they would both be perverts.

"Er... so where am I sleeping tonight?" Harry asked, trying to get away from the conversation about his love life.

"Oh, we will get you set up in the guest bedroom for the night, follow me." Sirius said as he led Harry down the hallway. "It has its own shower too, so you should have absolute privacy." opening a door at the end of the hallway, the dog pointed. "this is your room, ours is two doors down, and the fridge in the kitchen is stocked full of food if you want a midnight snack. Just don't eat the chocolate crickets, sam will have your head if you do." Harry nodded.

"Its good to see you again Sirius." he said as he pulled the dog into a hug. They embraced for a second before letting go. "I am going to sleep, good night."

"Good night pup, sleep well." Sirius said as he closed the door. Harry made his way to the bed, shedding the clothes that were given to him by the hospital. Getting under the covers, he took a minute to look at his paws. Flexing his paw, he watched in fascination as claws sprung out. Relaxing his paw to retract them, he curled up.

"What the hell are chocolate crickets?" was his final thought before succumbing to sleep.

It is an universal fact that cats do not like water, any attempt to give a cat a bath usually results in the individual getting clawed. This fact made Sirius's prank in the morning especially cruel and unusual.

"Rise and shine harry!" Sirius said as he poured the bucket of water onto his godsons head. Jumping out if the bed with claws extended, harry started hissing before catching himself. Looking at the ground, he could see the dog rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Stupid damn mutt why did you have to go and do that!" he said as he tried to wipe the water off of his face. Stopping himself from giving in to the urge to lick his paw, harry stalked over to the bathroom.

"Get showered and ready pup, we have to go to city hall to get you registered as a citizen!" sirius shouted as harry closed the door. Turning on the shower, harry took a look in the mirror. The piercing eyes of a predator stared back at him, and harry shuddered. It was going to take a while for him to get accustomed to his new appearance.

Getting in the shower, he looked over some of the other changes he had undergone. His muscles were bigger, but not like bodybuilders, more like a runners physique. The tail seemed to have a mind of its own, moving counter to his own. ' _its probably for stability'_ he thought, trying to remember all of the science lessons he had taken in primary school. Washing himself, he wondered how hermoine would react to these changes, or what her animal appearance would look like. Imagining a bushy haired sheep sent him into a fit of giggles.

With his shower done, harry stepped out to find a clean set of clothes waiting for him. A dark red shirt with black pants, with a note attached to the front.

 _Pup (I am going to keep calling you that), here are some extra clothes that will fit you. In the pants pocket is a wallet with some cash (if you try returning it to me, I will have Sam hook you up with every single girl she knows). Meet me in the kitchen when you are dressed._

 _-Padfoot_

Harry got dressed, struggling with trying to get his tail through the hole provided. The pants were clearly made for dogs. Finally done, he walked into the kitchen to find sirius reading a newspaper while eating a bowl of what looked like cereal.

"Ah there you are, ok eat your breakfast then we will head out to deal with this bureaucrat crap," sirius said as he finished his meal. Sitting down, harry noticed that the food had a distinct blood smell. Seeing his hesitation, padfoot spoke up. "Yeah, most food for predators has artificial meat in it, after all, dont want to go eating your neighbor." That made sense, harry thought as he took a tentative bite. Finding the taste pleasant, combined with the lack of food in his stomach ensured that harry finished the meal in a quick fashion.

"Ok, so what do I need to get registered?" harry asked as they made their way to the car.

"They already got the preliminary paperwork that has you listed as a transient. Thats the term they use for animals who randomly appear out of thin air." Sirius explained as they started driving to city hall. "All you need to do is answer some questions."

"Sounds good to me, oh and padfoot? I will get my revenge from this morning." Harry said as they drove along. Sirius barked out in laughter.

By the time they were finished filing paperwork, Harry's head was about to explode. When Sirius had said that they would ask questions, he had never mentioned that it would be a 3 hour interview with law enforcement complete with polygraph. Some questions were easy, like date of birth and previous occupation, while others were uncomfortable. In the end, he was granted citizenship and gave his oath.

"I can't believe you didn't ask her out! She was clearly hitting on you!" sirius said as they drove to the house. While waiting on the results of the polygraph, the secretary, a cheetah, had started a pleasant conversation with harry, that eventually lead to the question of if he had a girlfriend.

"I have only been here for 2 days padfoot, you would have to excuse me if I get a little freaked out that an animal is hitting on me." harry said. Sirius laughed, then went on a rant of "when in rome".

"Well regardless pup, we will have to start finding ways to get you accustomed to being around other animals besides my sexy self." A gleam shown through the dogs eyes. "You know, tonight the local watering hole is having its anniversary, drinks are cheap, what better way to get to know others than to get hammered?" harry thought on it for a second, before nodding.

"ok, just dont go off doing something that I, or more specifically YOU will regret," harry said as he extended his claws. Sirius nodded and went back to paying attention to the road. _'sucker'_.

 **Well thats chapter 3. don't forget to review! I enjoy constructive criticism almost as much as I love beer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting New Mammals

**As usual, I do not own harry potter or zootopia.**

 **Chapter 3. Meeting new mammals**

The bar was a simple affair, a large row of stools that wrapped around the counter with individual tables surrounding it. Looking around, Harry took note of the diversity of the gathered crowd. A large TV screen was turned onto the local news, where a moose was giving a report on increased traffic accidents in the Sahara district. Sirius and Sam had invited a few of their friends, most of whom were gawking at the large, unfamiliar panther squirming around in his seat.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to my godson Harry, He came into town a few days ago and needs a friendly welcoming." Sirius said as he patted harry on the back. "Harry, this is George, Martha, and Rick and Kayla." He said, pointing at an elephant, shrew, armadillo, and lynx. The group waved at him before continuing their sidebar conversation. Sirius leaned forward to whisper into harry's ear. "they know that were are from a different dimension, but not that we were human."

Harry nodded at that, having to explain that you were a species that doesn't exist was a lot harder than just pretending to be a panther your whole life. Grabbing his beer, harry took a swig, noting that it was very thick. Looking up, he saw a large group of meerkats walk into the bar and head towards the back, where a fox was sitting. Giving it no thought, Harry turned his head back to the conversation that was playing out between Sirius and Kayla.

"I keep telling you that if you keep buying for just medium sized animals, its going to hurt your bottom line," sirius said, slurring his words a bit. "You need to expand a bit to bring in new customers." Kayla nodded, before taking a drink.

"Ok it sounds like good advice, I will," what she was going to say next was lost to harry as the meerkats started raising their voices. Looking behind him, Harry saw the group surrounding the fox, yelling at him to leave the bar. Harry's 'saving people thing' reared its head, and he found himself walking towards the group.

"You stupid fox! We don't want your kind around here," the leader of the group said with a thick southern zootopia drawl. As harry came in, the group took notice. "Ah, you might be able to help us, we were just telling this fox that he needs to leave." Harry shook his head, noting that there were bigots in this world to. The lead meerkat actually reminded him of Malfoy in his younger days, acting superior and rubbing peoples status in their faces.

"The only problem I see here is a group interrupting some poor guys drink," Harry said as he casually looked at his paw with claws extended. In the dark atmosphere of the bar, the light shown off of the claws, almost in a threatening manner. The meerkat grew incensed, and began to turn red.

"He is just a dirty fox, why are you sticking up for him. The bastard has probably swindled the money for his drink." Harry felt a rush of anger, and stepped close to the meerkat. Leaning down to get eye to eye with the mammal, his voice came softly, but with an edge that promised pain.

"I have had a rough few days, and I dont need my night ruined by a group of punks like you. So scram!" The meerkat shook with fear, gazing into the green eyes that promised suffering if he didn't comply.

"Ok sir, we apologize and will be on our way." The leader said before he and his group bolted out the front door of the bar. Looking at their departure, Harry nodded with satisfaction before turning his head towards the fox.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have handled it," the fox said as he took a sip of his blue drink. Harry shook his head before sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, but people like him piss me off, reminds me of a slimy ferret I went to school with." Harry said as he held out a paw towards the fox. "I'm harry, nice to meet you." The fox looked at the offered paw for a second before grabbing it with his own.

"Nice to meet you, I am Nick." He said before giving a sly grin. Harry grunted before taking a drink. "So you wouldn't happen to be the same Harry that dropped out of the sky the other day would you?" Nick asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Harry asked, intrigued that a stranger knew about his impromptu entrance into this world. Nick laughed before taking a drink.

"You hear a lot in this city, besides, I had an uncle that arrived in the same way. Great guy, who had a lot of interesting stories to tell. I was always interested to hear the ones about Hogwarts myself." The fox had timed his statement to coincide with the panthers drinking. A coughing fit ensued as harry spit out the drink in his mouth.

"You know about Hogwarts?" Harry exclaimed as he looked at the fox.

"Yeah, my uncle would tell me stories all the time about what you wizards and witches would get into. He seemed pretty bummed when he told me that you lose your magic when you come across the veil." Harry nodded at that, it had been a shocking surprise to grab his wand and not feel the connection he once took for granted.

 **"** It will take some getting use to, right now I am just trying to survive." Harry said. Nick nodded.

"Yeah, well just remember that if you need anything, feel free to hit me up," the fox said as he gave Harry a number scratched on a bar napkin. "I owe you one for giving me a hand back there."

Harry nodded at that, before shaking the foxes paw again. "Okay Nick, I will see you around," Harry said as he stood up and made his way back to the table. Seeing that the group was enjoyably inebriated, he shook his head.

"Hey pup! I just realized that now that you know your form, we need to give you a name!" sirius exclaimed. Harry looked puzzled for a minute, before it dawned on him. A Marauders nickname. Excitement grew in his stomach as he looked at the dog expectantly. Sirius had an inquisitive look on his face, before it lit up in realization. "I got it! Midnight!" harry looked at him with a questioning face. "Because they say nothing good ever comes after midnight!"

"Padfoot."

"Yeah, Midnight?"

"Shut up."

The night carried on with little excitement, as the group decided to part ways. Getting back to the house harry watched as sirius fumbled for the keys, sam giggling the whole time. Once they were inside, harry made his way to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Laying on the bed, he tried to drift off to sleep.

 _'oh sirius, you're so playful tonight,'_ the voice of sam echoed through the walls. Gripping his pillow around his head and cursing his now excellent hearing, harry tried to block out the sound of the activities occurring in the next room.

Sleep had not come easily for the panther, and the next morning he found himself sitting at the kitchen table with his third cup of coffee. Seeing the folded newspaper from yesterday, Harry opened it up and looked at the job listings. He had never been one to live off of someone elses dime, and staying with Sirius his whole life did not sound appealing. As he looked at the job listings, he took note that the police department was looking for animals to join.

 _'Can't be any worse than being an auror,'_ harry thought as he took a sip of coffee. He shelved the idea for later, before standing up. As he was making his way back to his room, he saw the door to padfoots bedroom open, and Sam step out.

"Oh Harry, I didn't think anyone else was up," sam said, she was dressed already, and looked well rested. _'At least one of us is'_ , harry thought. "Why dont you get ready, and I will take you Clothes shopping, those clothes just don't look good on you." Harry nodded before going into his bathroom to freshen up.

A few minutes later saw the two driving down the road towards the local shopping mall. The music on the radio was a pop song, played by an artist named Gazelle. It was a silly stage name in Harry's opinion, as he tried to imagine someone from his world named human playing music. Chuckling at the thought, he looked at sam.

"So how long have you and sirius been together?" Harry asked as they flew down the road in her convertible.

"Oh, its been about 2 years now, he needed my help with getting a house, and despite his horrible attempts at flirting, I came to love the old dog." Harry laughed at that, after hearing so many stories from remus about how padfoot was, it didn't shock him that he would hit on anything.

"So you are a real estate agent?" hearing her confirmation, he began to ask questions about the average income, and cost of living.

"It just varies based on what region of the city you live in, I recommend that you check out the Rain forest district, its more habitable for your species." harry looked shocked for a second that she knew what he was thinking. "Harry darling, I know that you are an adult, and its clear that you want to find your own way. Don t worry, I will sit down with the old dog and break the news to him." Harry looked at sam with appreciation in his eyes.

They pulled in to the massive shopping mall and Sam looked over at him. "now I expect you to be on your best behavior, and don't hesitate to try on anything that catches your fancy." with that, they got out of the car and made their way into the mall. A feeling of dread coming over harry as they came closer.

That was the day that he came to fear the young wolf. And develop a strong distaste of shopping in general.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And there we have it, chapter 4. for anyone wondering, this story takes place a month before the events of Zootopia.**

 **Don't forget to send me a review!**


End file.
